


孤狼和白羽的番外1

by icecellarmeow



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecellarmeow/pseuds/icecellarmeow
Summary: sp警告！！！！！！！T教排雷！！！！！！！R18请慎入！！！！！
Kudos: 13





	孤狼和白羽的番外1

**Author's Note:**

> sp警告！！！！！！！T教排雷！！！！！！！R18请慎入！！！！！

前排排雷说明！！！孤狼真的是那种十分严厉的dom，和King是很不同的类型，所以我不保证小宝贝们能不能接受。  
本篇番外特别狠！！！打出血警告⚠️⚠️⚠️失禁警告⚠️⚠️⚠️超级暴力警告⚠️⚠️⚠️接受不了的求您千万点出去⚠️⚠️⚠️  
（其实说实话孤狼是我最喜欢的那一类型。平日里对白羽很纵容，游戏时绝对认真，惩罚时绝对严厉啊哈哈，我可真是个魔鬼。）  
孤狼抱着男孩将他放到车上，白羽颤抖着撑起身子，勉勉强强地跪在了后座前狭小的空间里。  
“回家。”孤狼朝司机简洁地吩咐后，靠在后座上假寐，如果忽略他拿着遥控器做乱的手，和白羽压抑着溢出口的点点呻吟的话，这幅画面看上去还算和谐。  
终于，在孤狼的脚踩上他的性器时，男孩再也忍不住出声：“主人——”  
“奴隶，我允许你讲话了吗？”孤狼冷下脸，皮鞋抵着男孩的性器轻轻踩弄起来。  
白羽仰着头喘息，冰凉的皮鞋摩擦着他早就硬到发红的性器，刺激地他不住的打着冷颤，他不敢再发出声音，只能红着眼眶忍耐。  
“跟了我两年多了，是我最近太纵容你了？一而再再而三地范这些低级错误。”孤狼用皮鞋刮蹭着男孩铃口溢出地白浊，残忍地勾起嘴角，“你要是敢，大可以试试射出来。”  
不——白羽摇着头，男人的鞋尖上下逗弄着他的性器，他捏紧拳头强迫自己忍耐。  
昨天在和男人做爱时，他脑子一热没有忍住伸手碰了自己的前面。随后直到今天，他被勒令前面不允许射出任何东西，包括——  
感受着小腹升腾的尿意，白羽终于颤颤巍巍地落下来眼泪。  
“节约点你的眼泪，奴隶，今晚你还有得哭。”孤狼收了脚，明显不打算轻饶了他。  
“我一向对你很宽容大度，平日里由着你放肆，可是你偏偏不那么乖，要犯这种低级错误。那么今晚我们就来好好改改你这个不听话的毛病。”  
车安稳的停在了车库，司机很有眼力见地开了门先行离开了。  
孤狼理了理衣襟，打开车门走出去，站在门外对白羽下达了一个绝对残忍的命令：“出来，爬回调教师里去。”  
白羽有一瞬间地僵硬，他乞求地看向他的主人，得到的却是男人冰冷的命令：“给你三秒钟从车上下来。”  
白羽垂下眼睑，最终还是顺从的爬出了车门。  
男人住的私人别墅，仆从也早就被吩咐离去，实际上，根本没有人会出现在别墅附近。只不过男孩并不知道他面上强硬的主人已经为他提前遣离了无关人员，他低着头，夹着双腿小步的挪动，羞得全身颤抖。  
“双腿分开，规矩学到哪去了？别逼我让你今后天天早晨让你出来围着别墅爬一圈。”孤狼踢了踢男孩的臀，语气很明显的不满。  
白羽哭着分开腿，后穴中跳蛋垂下的线扫着他的大腿，小腹传来下垂感，使得尿意更加明显，男人的命令毫不留情地啃噬着他的自尊心，他绷着神经跟在男人身后爬进调教室的门，才迟钝的发现来的路上也好，整间别墅里也好，已经没有了任何人。  
“坐上去。”孤狼在柜子里挑好了一个软鞭，下达了一个白羽最熟悉的命令。  
这是一个黑色的单人沙发，唯一不同的是，沙发扶手上有着两根皮绑带，而沙发中间固定着一根尺寸并不算小的能够在沙发中上下抽插的假阳具。  
这是男人鞭打他时最常用的固定他的“刑具”。只是此刻——白羽望着他的主人，他身后还有一个一直没停下作乱的跳蛋，但是很显然男人并没有取出它的打算。  
“给你一分钟安置好自己。”孤狼提着金色的软鞭，语气平静。  
白羽认命地爬到沙发前，扶着假阳具缓缓地坐下去，没有润滑的侵入让他后穴火辣辣地疼，那根仿真的假阳具擦过尚在工作的跳蛋，刚好将它以刁专地角度卡在了男孩的前列腺上，白羽身体一软，直直的落下被一插到底。  
“啊——”他忍不住尖叫，哭着喘息。  
“我想你应该知道，我并没有那么多耐心。”孤狼在空中甩了甩鞭子试手。  
来不及感受压在前列腺上抖动的跳蛋，白羽直起腰杆，将双腿搭上两边的扶手，亲手用皮绑带紧紧扣住，随后双手背在身后喘息着仰头看向他的主人。  
没有赞赏，没有间隙。  
带着风声的一鞭子落下，鞭子擦过乳尖在光洁的皮肤上添上一笔粉中渗红的线条。  
紧接着是没有喘息的第二鞭。  
“咻——啪——”鞭子抽上未被照顾的另一个乳尖，白羽咬紧牙关，才堪堪压抑住了快溢出嘴边的呻吟。  
他的主人不允许他咬唇，也讨厌不合时宜的求饶，为了这个规矩他以前没少吃苦，他深知今晚必定难熬，哪里还敢犯错。  
如狂风骤雨般的鞭子一下接一下的落下，孤狼对美向来有着极端的掌控欲，十鞭，均匀地发布在男孩身体两边，形成了完全对称的五五分布的鞭痕。  
白羽知道他的主人向来对鞭打有着极高的兴趣，当然，也同样有着绝佳的鞭打技巧。  
孤狼抖了抖手腕，贴着上十鞭的鞭痕落下了第二个十鞭，严实合缝，没有丝毫出入。  
“啊——”白羽仰着头整个人都在颤抖，他的身体上依旧只留下了十鞭的痕迹，只不过带着些许深红色，已经快要渗出点点血迹，尤其是擦过乳头的两鞭，几乎已经让他的乳尖肿胀了一倍。  
“呜——啊——”身下的按摩棒终于开始上下抽插着运动，每一次都碾过抵在前列腺上的跳蛋，白羽呜咽着，前端因为疼痛而半软下去的性器又一次硬起来。  
白羽明白孤狼这是为了转移他的疼痛感，他的主人尽管有时候很是严厉，但依旧会在不经意间透露出不易察觉的温柔。  
“咻——咻——”没有停顿的第三个十鞭落下，孤狼依旧刁专的贴合着男孩身上仅有的十道鞭痕。  
“啊——主人——”白羽尖叫着绞紧双手，虽然双手没被束缚，却依旧不敢从背后拿出。  
完蛋。无意识地喊出了主人，白羽有些害怕地抬起头看向孤狼，男人脸色并不好，扬手再次落下十鞭。  
十道鞭痕被再一次照顾，终于被抽破了皮，渗出点点血迹，金色的软鞭沾着血迹滑到了白羽挺立着的性器上。  
他的主人从落第一鞭到现在都没有说过一个字，这代表着情况确实很糟糕。  
纵使知道孤狼不可能打那里，白羽还是忍不住一哆嗦，疼痛感伴随着漫长的沉默逐渐减少，后穴传来一阵又一阵爆炸地快感，做乱的按摩棒毫不留情地工作着，白羽喘息着，盯着站在他面前提着鞭子没有动作的孤狼，不自觉打了个寒颤。  
孤狼之所以叫孤狼，就是因为他个人很像一匹狼。狼，向来都有足够的耐心耗死猎物。根据白羽以往的经验来看，他的主人越是耐心，那他就会死的越惨。  
果然，一鞭子贴着阴茎旁大腿内侧的软肉落下。  
“啊——”白羽整个人都蹦了一下，却因为大腿上的皮绑带被迫被固定在椅子上，因为过于疼痛性器再次软了下去，白羽仰着头流出生理性的眼泪。  
太疼了，仅仅一鞭子，就已经破了皮向下流着殷红的血。他从来都不敢小看孤狼的鞭子，早在两年前他就领教过这个男人一鞭子到底能够给他带来多大的疼痛。只是他没想到，时隔两年自己还会再次领教。  
白羽明白，这是对他刚才出声的惩罚，他主人的强迫症非常严重，果然，对称着的第二鞭咬上另一侧的软肉。  
“呜——”纵使有心理准备，白羽还是忍不住呻吟出声，他额头已经冒出细细密密的汗水，后穴工作的按摩棒也没能让他的阴茎再次硬起来。  
“转过去。”孤狼用手蹭了蹭鞭子上的血迹，随即含住沾上血迹的大拇指，眼神更加犀利。  
“嗯～”白羽艰难地放开了腿上的绑带，双手撑着整个人含着按摩棒转了一百八十度，拉扯这伤口疼的几乎要撑不住，终于，他颤颤巍巍的重新绑好绑带，身体稍微前倾，双手环保住了椅背。  
鞭子很快贴上男孩的臀，和之前的鞭打不同，孤狼打的毫无章法，很快就在白羽臀上落下了极其杂乱无章的十鞭。  
白羽头抵着椅子背全身不停的颤抖，小声地溢出点点呻吟。  
“受罚倒是乖巧。”鞭尾由下及上扫过男孩的背脊，白羽舔了舔嘴角，心里庆幸着主人至少肯说话了。  
“看起来只有挨罚的时候想的起我订的规矩。”孤狼掂着鞭子，漫不经心地道。  
白羽张了张嘴，却最终碍于孤狼定下的规矩不敢回话。  
不得允许不能随意出声，叫喊和呻吟除外，但辩解是绝对不可能的，这是规矩。  
接着又是十鞭毫无规律的贴上男孩的臀。  
“啊——”白羽实在是没有忍住叫出声，他的臀上基本已经全被鞭痕覆盖，鞭印互相交叠的部分甚至已经渗出点点血丝。  
“最后十鞭，开胃菜就算结束。”孤狼提着鞭子，显得格外仁慈。  
果然只是前戏吗。白羽紧紧抓着椅背，剧烈的疼痛感让他的身体一直以来就没有放松过。  
孤狼将鞭子抵上他光洁的背，毫不留情地扬起手，落下十鞭毁了这一副洁白的画。  
“呜——”白羽弓着身子颤抖，鞭背向来比鞭臀要疼痛的多，他缓了十多秒，才打开自己腿上的绑带，从椅子上撑起来跪立到地上，等着孤狼下一步的命令。  
“渴了吗？”孤狼放下鞭子，端起一早就放在一旁的杯子，递到了白羽的嘴边。  
下腹因为疼痛感而被忽略的尿意再次翻腾，白羽含着泪贴上孤狼递过来的杯沿，被迫小口小口的喝着，液体顺着口腔吞下刺激着白羽的神经，让他的尿意越发汹涌，他用眼神向他的主人求饶，却换来一个绝对算不上善意的笑。  
“双手抓住脚踝，腰往后压。”放下已经空了的杯子，孤狼挑了一个大小适中的皮拍，规定了受罚的姿势。  
完全就像是跪着下腰的姿势让小腹的挤压感更加强烈，之前勃起状态的阴茎会使尿道收缩让他的尿意尚且显得不是那么的明显，如今阴茎软了下来，又接受了这么强烈的刺激，白羽觉得自己几乎快要忍不住了。  
“二十下。”孤狼甩着手中的皮拍，确定了一个具体的数字，随后抵上了白羽的小腹。  
明白了男人的意图，白羽一边哭着，一边颤抖着摇头。  
很可惜，孤狼在惩罚上从来都不是一个仁慈的dom。没有理会白羽无声的拒绝，他扬起手落下了第一板子……  
（我知道我不该卡拍可我真的肝不动了，码字使人秃头，下次更新见QWQ）


End file.
